


If You Want It Done Right...

by Sokorra



Series: Academy Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon comes home from working at the school to find a interesting sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want It Done Right...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> This is dedicated to BonesBird, who keeps me writing and doesn't mind that I get weird inspirations from random gif sets on tumblr.
> 
> (slight spoilers for books, and the finale of ENT. Don’t take anything for actuality because i skimmed, I didn't read the book. I was too upset about it recalling TFTSNBN)

Jon walked in the door and sighed, sitting his bag of school items on the table that Erika had bought to be by the door. It nearly shoved the wicker basket that was usually used to hold keycards and other miscellaneous objects they usually needed before they left the house. He could hear the sounds of his seven year old daughter from the doorway and it was impossible not to smile.

He could also hear the giggles of another little girl, most likely Hoshi’s youngest, Toshiko and the low tones of his best friend. That made Jon smile even wider. It had been so long since he had heard Trip’s voice, the luxury of hearing it every day now was something he hadn’t quite gotten over. It had only been a few months since Trip had returned to them. He wasn’t the same man who left, but then he hadn’t returned to the same people he had left. He was a little more solemn, but every once and awhile the boyish grin they all remembered would reappear.

It almost always was there when he was playing with the kids of his friends. Trip had become a relied on babysitter as he recovered from his injuries from his less-then-easy return, as well as the cosmetic surgery that had to be performed to return him to his previous state.

Phlox visited once a week to check up on him, and to remind him to take it easy for awhile. IT was not easy to become human again after so long as a Romulan insider. But Trip seemed to be doing fine, and at the moment appeared to be having a tea party with Serena and Tosh.

When Jon turned around the corner that led to the living room of his and Erika’s house he stopped where he stood and stared before starting to laugh. Trip sat on the floor next to the coffee table, his nails done, a bright tiara on his longer then usual blond hair, and wearing all kinds of costume jewelry. Spread across the table was the old board game Pretty Pretty Princess and a few plastic tea cups full of what was probably apple juice.

"You look great, Trip," Jon said when he finally was breathing again. His friend just grinned and adjusted the tiara.

"Well, If you are going to do it, you have to do it right. Am I right, girls?" The two girls, grinning, nodded their heads. They were also bedecked in fake jewels. "The boys are in the game room," Trip explained as he noticed Jon looking around for his son. "Nate is playing some video game Travis bought him his last stay on Earth, and HC was, the last time I checked, out like a light on the couch."

"Thanks." Jon ruffled his daughter’s hair as he passed, leaning down to kiss her on the check. She smiled up at him, hugging his leg as he stood up straight. He was not looking forward to the days when she no longer wanted to be seen with him. Right now she was in the Daddy adoration stage and he quite enjoyed being her hero. Although with both their kids, Erika was the biggest hero. He was only a teacher, she was a Space Crusader.

He walked over to the drawer stand and opened the top draw and pulled out a camera, taking pictures of the two girls and their favorite Uncle to show Erika when she was next home-bound.

There were some things that had to be preserved for the future, and Trip Tucker dressed as a Princess was one of them. In fact, Jon thought to himself, he’d have to make sure to send T’Pol one


End file.
